Patience and Distractions
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Harry shows his true loyalties and the wizarding world falls, its time for Dumbledore's victims to find eachother sacrifices be damned.HP/SS/LV Mature for a reason.


*************************************************  
Dear lord I am on screwed up writer...So this one just kinda came to me and I couldn't not write it since it was eating my brains out...just so you all know it's like...I dunno three in the morning? So appreciate the sleep I'm sacrificing for this...god I have to get up for class at six...you all owe me big time...REVIEW DAMN IT! Okay so maybe I should have drunk the coffee...oh well the story is done at least right? Anyway for those who don't know i am currently writing another story that will be a chapter fic, it's Harry/Sev and I kinda need help with it cause my brain tends to skip ahead in the plot while im writing the story and I want to make sure it makes sense. The summary is on my profile so if any one is interested read that and contact me. Sorry for my atrocious grammer at the moment by the way I'm at that point where sleep and insanity kinda merge and creat really pretty colors...lol just joking. Anyway thanks for reading let me know what you think and here are the general warnings:**

**MATURE HOMOSEXUAL CONTENT**

**GORE**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**BUGGER YOU IF YOU BOTHER ME ABOUT THE SEX SCENE**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

**I OWN NOTHING (THUS THE REASON I AM POOR..)**

**OH, AND A BIT OF DUMBLEDORE BASHING...**

**THANKS!**

**Mistress Slytherin  
*********************************************************************************************

Black eyes met his across the carnage. His hand was wrapped around the hilt of a dagger, the incriminating blade thrust deeply into Dumbledore's belly. The headmaster no longer had any words for him- no excuses or half baked reasons…instead he spit up blood adding fresh stains to Harry's already blood soaked robe. Still looking deeply into the black eyes he twisted the blade ignoring the look of 'why' and searching further, deeper. It was what he knew, it was what he _knew_ he smiled once he found it and pulled out the blade not bothering to watch the headmaster fall to the floor his eyes glazing over never to manipulate the ones he loved again. His steps were sure now as he approached the man who'd haunted his every moment for the last three years of his defection.

"Severus, stop lying to me." He said quietly before leaning up and kissing the man with everything he had. It didn't matter that they were surrounded by blood, it didn't matter that he was alone again, all that mattered were the lips that were kissing him back. The blade fell from his hand hitting the muddy rust stained grass with a thump while his arms wrapped around the slender neck. Lips turned into tongue and light hesitant pats became sensual groping caresses before finally Severus wrenched himself away from him looking at him with wide eyes as he panted.

"You killed him!" He accused. "I thought you were on our side!" He hollered. Harry smiled sadly and looked at the once proud headmaster who was currently soaking in his own blood.

"I'm on _your _side Severus." He said quietly. "This man…he was the reason you and me and Tom suffered the way we did." He knew his eyes were showing emotion, it was something that they'd ceased doing after Ron and Hermione had turned on him. He was too dangerous they said. Severus paled his entire body shaking.

"What are you talking about…Albus was like a father to me-"

"Because he introduced your biological father to the bottle?" He snarled, the headmaster did _not_ deserve defending! Black eyes grew dazed causing Harry to regret speaking so coldly. Carefully he moved a step forward catching Severus' attention. "The way he left me with an uncle who had a taste for little boys?" He said quietly. "The way he introduced Tom to revenge, pushing him into a corner until he broke?" Severus was shaking visibly now.

"Harry you are far too impatient." A voice said calmly from behind him. Harry didn't move even when a long fingered hand had wrapped around his neck squeezing lightly.

"Please." Harry whispered tilting his head back when the other hand pulled the black ribbon from his hair allowing it to tumble down across his shoulders in soft whispering caresses of dark brown waves. Black eyes were watching them they knew yet still Voldemort moved forward and settled his full lips onto Harry's shoulder in a tender kiss. Harry shivered as bronze hair tickled his cheek and saw in Severus' reflection the way wine colored eyes were gazing hungrily into black ones. A hard body pressed against him from behind while arms draped around him decadently and lips suckled leisurely leaving a bright red mark behind. Harry shivered as he heard Severus' breath catch. How long had he waited for this? How long had he lived alone accepting whatever trial was handed to him? He almost didn't feel the way his own hand reached out and his mouth dropped open breathing softly the one word he knew Voldemort loved to hear best. "Master…" Suddenly, just as a cool long fingered and settled into his sharp teeth were singing deeply into his shoulder causing a cry to be ripped from his throat. His hand tightened reflexively and his eyes opened wide when the pressure was released from his neck leaving a pleasant throb and a small trickle of blood. He watched with glazed eyes as a slightly tanned hand gripped Severus' cloak dragging him forward until lips and tongues clashed. Harry shivered at several feral growls that erupted from his lovers and trembled at the sight of the hot mouths battling each other nipping and sucking till at last with a whimper Severus retreated and accepted Voldemort's domination. Harry groaned as he felt a hand slide past the hem of his trousers- the gasp before him caused him to smirk letting him knew just who's hand it was. Voldemort wouldn't have been surprised at his bare bottom; after all he was the one to order him to go without…

"He looks lovely in pink doesn't he?" Voldemort whispered into his ear and causing Severus to blush harder, Harry leaned his head back and looked into his lord's eyes. His arm tingled as he raised it and settled it onto a warm cheek his sleeve slid down and Severus gasped distracting him. Oh…his mark. He leaned forward and captured shocked lips.

"Severus…" he hissed grinding his hips forward before wriggling his bottom backwards causing both meant to groan. Voldemort growled and gripped Severus' right arm with his left and Harry's left with his right. There was a dizzying sensation as the worlds spun away before with a thump they were in Voldemort's chambers. Harry gave the man a sideways glance. "I didn't know you could do that." He said his eyes glittering. Voldemort arched an eyebrow.

"Can't have you knowing _all _my secrets can I pet?" Harry smiled and leaned into the lean muscular body.

"Certainly makes things interesting." He chirped only to let out a sigh when Severus settled his mouth onto the uninjured side of his neck and began to suck. Voldemort chuckled.

"You know I never thought any one would ever be able to dominate you…anyone besides me that is, yet here you are…loving being dominated by not one, but _two _men." He said his voice deep as he trailed a finger down his front leaving his buttons undone as it descended. Harry whimpered as Severus' lips moved tracing his jaw before settling on his ear nipping at it gently while his hands unclasped Voldemort's thick cloak hissing when the small snake pin holding it together snapped at him causing him to bleed. Harry chuckled and leaned forward sucking the wounded finger into his mouth while Voldemort reprimanded his pin and removed the cloak himself before starting on Severus' clothes who was busy watching his finger slide in and out of Harry's mouth where a gentle tongue was laving it with special attention. Voldemort smirked and pulled the finger away raising his eyebrows at the petulant look he received.

"Harry that's incredibly distracting." Voldemort hissed before swallowing the swollen lips into a kiss and massaging Severus through his trousers with his other hand. Severus shivered and slid Harry's shirt off gasping at the thick white stripes that marred Harry's pale skin. Green and red eyes met his with equally intense gazes as he traced one of the scars with a worshiping finger. His eyes hardened slightly and his own shirt slid to the floor causing both pairs of eyes to widen in response. A small hand, scarred and covered in dried blood reached forward settling in the center of the long jagged scar that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip branching out in places where the amber glass had broken off. He let his eyes fall shut as memories of long ago were brought to the front stinging him with the traces of liquor that stained their sharp edges.

"Beautiful." Harry whispered laying a kiss on the sensitive skin. "He can't have this mark." Harry whispered reverently as he traced one of the lines. "It belongs to me now, just like my scars belong to you…well except for one." Voldemort pressed a kiss to Harry's scar.

"Yes Harry, this one belongs to me, and your right…Severus' scar is like a lightning bolt, I always thought of him as an approaching storm quiet his dark eyes searching, waiting to lash out…you don't fool me Severus, I know you're far more powerful then you let on." Harry chuckled at Severus' baffled look.

"Beautiful…and powerful." He hissed kissing the peak of a dusky nipple. "So strong and graceful…" He muttered taking the nub into his mouth. Voldemort chuckled.

"Impatient as ever brat." Harry cracked one eye open and pulled away before opening the other showing Voldemort openly the lust that was rising within him.

"I have two powerful, dominant wizards before me my lord…need I say more?" Voldemort growled deeply and attacked Harry's lips his hand grasping Severus' and pulling it up to his mouth keeping Harry's gaze as he replaced Harry's lips with the long fingers sliding them into his mouth slowly dipping his tongue between them so that both of his lovers could see.

"Master…that is incredibly distracting." Harry said his voice tight. Voldemort smirked and moved the hand closing it so that only the index finger was out before sliding it along Harry's crack. Both Harry and Severus groaned as the tip of the long finger breached the tight muscle. Voldemort shivered as Harry arched forward brushing their arousals together. With a snarl Voldemort leaned forward and bit down on Severus' shoulder maneuvering his hand so that it was before Harry's partly opened lips.

"Suck." He ordered shuddering when he was obeyed. Lips sought his out and he found himself drawn into yet another battle for dominance though this one was playful, teasing almost. Voldemort pressed closer with his body and pulled his fingers out from Harry's mouth with a satisfying pop leaving the boy to moan in loss only to cry out as Voldemort's finger joined Severus' inside of him. Severus gasped losing his battle in his moment of distraction and accepting the seeking claiming tongue that tangled with his wetly.

"Another finger Severus." Voldemort hissed once he pulled away his other hand seeking out Harry's sensitive nipples. Severus nodded and slid another finger into the wet heat hissing when another of Voldemorts' immediately joined his. Harry was shaking now, bracing himself against Voldemort while his legs continued to move further apart. Severus wondered idly just how this had happened. He would have been blind of course not to have noticed the passes both his master who up until a few days ago had been quite disgusting to look at and the young golden boy were making at him. Yet the former had been doing it for years without ever actually acting upon it and the latter he'd just passed off as hormones or some cruel joke. He let out a moan when a hand settled around his cock drawing him from his thoughts as dark red eyes, the color of the setting sun or of crushed red velvet met his. It was then that he noticed that Harry was writhing against him struggling to find his release only to be denied by the hand that wrapped around the base of his cock.

"Master…" he hissed. "Please, Severus! Voldemort!" The man was smiling at him then and leaning in to speak into Harry's ear.

"Tell me Harry do you want both of us? Just like we are now- but instead of our fingers…something a tad bit _larger_?" Both Harry and Severus groaned at the thought. "I thought so." Voldemort hissed before sliding his fingers out of Harry's warmth and pulling Severus' out as well. "Lie on the bed Severus." He said quietly. Severus hastened to obey hardly surprised at the elaborately draped bed with its black and green silk. He laid against the pillows and let out a groan when Harry was suddenly around him squeezing his arousal tightly as he sank down. Voldemort clucked his tongue though the lust in his eyes was quite visible.

"Master?" Harry breathed his cheeks flushed as he looked over his shoulder and slid upwards causing Severus to bit back a moan. His hands however shaky they were settled firmly on Harry's thighs warning the brat not to move.

"Some day I _will_ teach you patience." Voldemort hissed before joining them settling one hand on the small of Harry's back and with one smooth merciless thrust entering Harry who screamed. Severus hoped the scream was enough to cover his own shout at having something create counter friction within the already tight hole, though judging by the triumphant look Voldemort was giving him he doubted it. Harry whimpered against his neck and Severus found himself gripping the silken hair and pulling the boy into a kiss making the boy forget his pain for pleasure until finally a whispered plea was given.

"_Move!_" Harry ground out even as he suckled on Severus' lower lip. Voldemort Smirked from behind him and pulled out slowly almost completely before snapping his hips forward. Severus lurched and shuddered gasping when teeth bit down on his jaw. Oh merlin…Then they were all moving, dancing to a rhythm of their own touching and tasting claiming and submitting giving and accepting. It suddenly didn't matter to any of them that the whole of the wizarding world was in turmoil as the death of Dumbledore was made known. Severus' groans seemed to compliment Harry's cries and Voldemorts' hissed promises seemed only to urge them forward as lips and tongues tasted touched and sucked, hands wandered, gripped, bruised and soothed. Eyes met and clashed and promised and glistened showing more than any of them thought possible until with one smooth slide utopia greeted them in a cloud of unexpected white that threatened to blind them with its beauty and splendor. Harry fell from grace first, his body falling boneless just as wine met sparkling black graphite in mind shattering bliss. When the last tendrils of mindless euphoria slipped away and they were left trembling Severus was met with such a tender kiss that any illusions or doubts he might have had faded.

"Severus…" Voldemort whispered softly in a voice he'd never thought he'd hear. Harry was smiling then, the corners of his lips tilting up against his chest.

"I told you he would complete us." Harry whispered hoarsely his voice ragged. Severus watched with awe as amusement and adoration flickered through normally guarded and cold eyes.

"You are far too smug mister Potter." He jeered. Harry's smile grew.

"I'd say I have two pretty good reasons to be smug." He said wriggling against them making them gasp as their sensitive pricks were nudged. Severus found himself smiling despite himself.

"Mister Potter…that is incredibly distracting." He drawled. Harry simply grinned and pressed his riding hardness against his thigh. Voldemort growled lowly.

"Mister Potter has anyone ever told you that 'patience is a virtue?'"

"Nope." Harry said smugly. Severus heaved a sigh and Voldemort simply shook his head and looked at Severus.

"I say we teach him the value of patience Severus, what do you say?" Severus grinned in response.

"And what my lord are you suggesting?" He asked. Voldemort grinned.

"Why…make him watch of course." He hissed, causing Harry to pale.

"Watch my lord?" Severus said curiously. Voldemort grinned.

"Patience my dear Severus." He hissed. Harry gulped- this was going to be a long night…

-fin-


End file.
